Hypnosis
by Smileyorangekitty
Summary: What if Sandstorm went crazy? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**If the plot of this story is similar to any other story in fanfiction it is purely coincidental.**

**Hello again, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

* * *

"Firestar, stop eating that!" Sandstorm cried.

"Why?"

"Because I caught it, and you don't deserve it."

"But you gave it to me." Firestar was now very confused.

"I don't care, I want it back."

"But I'm halfway through it!"

"If you don't give it to me I'll give you four scars to remember."

"Four? Why four?"

"Because I have four claws at the ends of my paws."

"You are freaking me out, Sandstorm, I'm just going to let you have it, you are my mate, after all."

"Yay!"

Firestar rushed to the medicine den. "I think Sandstorm has gone insane," he told Jayfeather.

"Yes, I noticed," Jayfeather snapped. "I'm preparing these herbs to stop her."

"Oh good. How long will it take?"

"They will be done by tonight, now get out!"

Firestar padded out of the medicine den and was greeted by Squirrelflight.

"Have you noticed that Sandstorm has been acting kind of weird today?"

"Jayfeather is preparing a remedy for it."

"How long will it take? She's driving me crazy!"

"Jayfeather says tonight. What has she been saying to you?"

"She said she thought that I need to stop using the dirt place. It was really weird. What did she say to you?"

"She yelled at me to stop eating a mouse that she had given me as if it had been stuffed with death berries, and then she told me that I didn't deserve it."

"That is stranger than anything she said to me."

"What are you talking about? Who would say such weird stuff to you?" Sandstorm was suddenly standing between them.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You just appeared!"

"No, I just walked up and jumped between you."

"Sandstorm, _you_ are the one who said weird things to us," Firestar said.

"Firestar, stop waving your tail."

"I wasn't even moving my tail."

"Yes, I know, but I don't want you to wave your tail."

"Er- Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, why don't you have a nice little chat."

"That's right, Firestar, go away so I can talk to my daughter."

Firestar trotted back into Jayfeather's den and asked him, "do you have any idea what is making her act this way?"

"Yes, I think she ate some stevia."

"Stevia?"

"Yes, it's a plant that twolegs grow."

"Why would Sandstorm go in a twoleg garden?"

"Don't ask me. And get out, I need to concentrate."

Firestar padded out of the medicine den to find his mate and daughter no where to be seen. He followed their scent, and started to dread what he would find as he found out that it lead to the greenleaf twoleg place in ShadowClan territory. "Sandstorm! Squirrelflight! where are you?" He stopped at the border. As Firestar stared into the undergrowth, he could just make out a sandy pelt. "Sandstorm? What are you doing in ShadowClan territory? Get back here!"

"But Firestar, look at all this catnip!"

"Catnip?" Firestar carefully crossed the border, thinking that he would probably regret doing so afterwards.

"Yeah, come see!"

Firestar emerged at the edge of the greenleaf twoleg place. A sweet smelling plant was scattered about. Firestar was tempted to eat the plant, but looking closely he could see that it definitely was not catnip. He glanced around and noticed Squirrelflight devouring it. "Squirrelflight, stop eating that!"

She looked up and blinked. "Why?"

"It isn't catnip."

"But it's so good."

"Jayfeather says that he thinks Sandstorm ate a twoleg plant called "stevia," and that it's making her crazy. And we're in ShadowClan."

"Ah! Let's get out of here!"

"Wait, where's Sandstorm?"

Sandstorm jumped out of the bushes a few fox-lengths away. "Race you back to camp!" She ran away.

"Come on, Firestar, let's go!"

They ran to camp as fast as they could, and arrived just after Sandstorm.

"Jayfeather!" Firestar entered the medicine yet again. "You know that herb that makes cats throw up?"

"You mean this?" He held up a leaf with his claw.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what if you gave some to Sandstorm and Squirrelflight?"

"Yes I suppose that could work… wait, Squirrelflight?"

"Hey Firestar I found your ears!" Squirrelflight's voice floated into the den.

"Yep," Firestar said in reply to Jayfeather's question.

Jayfeather retrieved some more herbs and stared at them. "How are you going to get them to eat…?"

"By tempting them."

"..."

"All I have to do is tell them that if they eat the herbs I'll give them more of that catnip stuff."

"Okay…."

Firestar (yet again) bounded out of the medicine den. "Squirrelflight! Sandstorm! I have something for you!"

Squirrelflight's head popped out of the fresh-kill pile, and Sandstorm emerged from Firestar's den. "What is it?" they asked in unison.

"If you eat the herbs that Jayfeather has for you, you can have more of the catnip stuff."

"Yay! Catnip!"

Firestar followed them into the medicine den, and they each sat down in front of two leaves.

"Now eat them, and we'll fetch the herbs for you," Jayfeather instructed.

They gulped down the herbs greedily, and promptly vomited into a hole which Firestar hadn't noticed before.

"Firestar?" Sandstorm mumbled.

"Sandstorm, what do you remember?"

"Um… I gave you a mouse, and then I guess I blacked out."

"Firestar, is Sandstorm back to normal?"

"Yes, Squirrelflight, I think so."

"I guess I got the craziness too?"

"Yes."

Sandstorm stretched, then looked at Firestar. "Did I do something while I was er- incapable of thinking about what I was doing?"

"You just said some weird stuff and entered ShadowClan territory."

"I went into ShadowClan?"

"Yes, but I'll smooth things over with Blackstar next gathering."

"Great. I'm going to my nest to sleep."

"Yeah, me too." Squirrelflight yawned.

Whoa, thought Jayfeather, I didn't think hypnotizing Sandstorm would be so much fun.

* * *

**Hooray! My second fic! How do you like crazy Sandstorm? Review!**

**-leafdapple3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**Stevia is a plant that is something-rather hundred times sweeter than sugar. I would not recommend eating a whole leaf at once.**

**Thank you, my sister who gave me ideas.**

* * *

Blackstar walked at the head of his border patrol. He was bored. He was the leader of the great ShadowClan! Why should _he_ be on border patrol? But of course, the previous patrol had thought they scented ThunderClan cats. Unfortunately, he hadn't scented any ThunderClan cats. He was hoping this wouldn't be a waste of his time. Suddenly he stopped. And several of his warriors bumped into him. "I smell ThunderClan!" He crept through the undergrowth. And then he smelled the plants. And he stopped. And several of his warriors bumped into him.

"Are there ThunderClan warriors?" one of them asked.

Without replying, and without thinking about what he was doing, Blackstar ate one of the leaves. "These are so good! You have to try them!"

"But Blackstar, those are leaves, not prey."

"As your leader I command you to try them!"

Rowanclaw dipped his head in consent. "Yes, Blackstar, as you wish." Tentatively, he reached out and bit off part of a leaf, and upon tasting the flavor, he immediately ate the rest and reached for more, but Blackstar stopped him.

"Wait until they have had some." He flicked his tail at Tawnypelt, Shrewfoot, and Oakfur.

As each warrior tasted the plant, they each wished for more, but they only got as much as their leader. Their leader, who ate a whole bush. They gorged themselves on the delicious plant, then brought home as many of the bushes as they could carry and gave them to their friends and families, who after much persuasion devoured every scrap they could. And then the whole of ShadowClan blacked out. Or so it seemed.

* * *

When Berrynose woke from his evening nap, he had the sudden impulse to go on a walk, so that is exactly what he did. He let his paws take him where they wanted to go, and soon realised that he was in ShadowClan. He was just about to turn around and go back to his own territory, when a delicious smell hit his nose. He followed his nose until he reached the source. A clearing with bushes scattered about. He sniffed one of the bushes, and then, just as Blackstar had done, he ate a leaf without thinking.

* * *

**This story was **_**supposed**_ **to be a one shot, but I forgot to make it complete.**

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed chapter one. Sorry it's so short.**

**-leafdapple3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one will be a bit longer and hopefully funnier.**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. WARRIORS.**

* * *

"ShadowClan warriors, run into the forest and eat the first thing you find, then attack all the squirrels you can and bring them to camp!" Blackstar then proceeded to run around in tight circles chasing his tail as fast as he could until he collapsed from exhaustion.

The sound of ShadowClan's pawsteps echoed through the forest and made the ground shake as far as ThunderClan's camp.

"What is all this shaking?" Hollyleaf said.

"I don't know, but it feels like a lot of cats paws shaking the ground." Lionblaze bounded out of camp right before Berrynose came running in holding half of a sweet-smelling bush.

"Hey Hollyleaf, Brightheart, you should totally try this plant, it tastes _so_ good."

"Whatever you say, sweetie." Brightheart said.

"Are you sure that it's okay to eat all that? You don't even know what it is, it could be poisonous," Hollyleaf said.

"I haven't died yet."

"Okay…" Hollyleaf reluctantly ate a leaf. Then another. Then another.

Brightheart's reaction was exactly the same.

"Berrynose, why is your tail sticking out of the back of your head?" Brightheart giggled crazily.

"It is?" He turned his head and looked at his back. "You're like totally right, it is!"

"Brightheart, I didn't know you had a head." Hollyleaf leaned close to her and inspected Brightheart's head.

"What is going on here?" Firestar walked up behind them.

"Oh Firestar, eat this, it is _so_ good!" Berrynose pushed the remaining leaves toward him.

Firestar sniffed the leaves. He backed up quickly. "Those are the leaves that made Sandstorm crazy!"

"We're not crazy." Hollyleaf whined.

"No, you're not crazy… you are insane."

"Yes, we are."

"Okay, you are creepy, I am taking you to Jayfeather."

"Okay!" the three insane cats said cheerfully.

"Jayfeather, these three cats ate some of that stuff that you call 'stevia.'"

"Did they now? Okay, eat these herbs." He pushed some leaves toward them.

"No, herbs!" The three cats ran away, screaming screaming their tails off.

* * *

Dovewing noticed a pile of leaves at the edge of the clearing. She padded up to them, curious. "I wonder what these are?" She sniffed them, then lapped them up immediately. I should not have done that, she thought, those leaves could do anything.

* * *

The ShadowClan warriors returned to their their camp with two hundred squirrels and strange expressions that told Littlecloud that they were sick. He gave the sick ones stevia, which in his current state he thought was the cure to all ills. After they finished with that, they feasted on the squirrels and stevia for the entire evening and spent the rest of the night trying to get the great amounts of squirrel fur out of their teeth.

* * *

**Funnier? Tell me in the comments. Also, I'm up for suggestions on what to do in each chapter. I will be posting new chapters for this fic every other day, and on the days that I don't post chapters for this story I will be posting for my other story, Pranked. This chapter I used CandyHeart13's suggestion part of the time, and other ideas me and my sister came with.**

**-leafdapple3**


	4. Chapter 4

**No suggestions? I need them! Okay, here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

One day, Blackstar went to the stevia patch and saw that the stevia plants had flowers. He smelled one to find out if it was any different from the leaves. And he sneezed. And he sneezed again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Finally, he fainted from lack of air. And he kept sneezing, until he finally stopped and took a deep breath.

* * *

Hollyleaf, Berrynose, and Brightheart continued to run around screaming until Hollyleaf collapsed from exhaustion. The others stopped to catch their breath. A dead squirrel fell on top of her, and they began to scream again.

"She's dead!" Berrynose wailed. Brightheart, meanwhile, began to eat the squirrel's tail.

"Hey buddies!" Dovewing bounded up. "I heard Firestar lost his ears and Squirrelflight found them."

"Really? Maybe she can hear better now!"

"Yeah, two extra ears."

"Let's go ask her."

Hollyleaf suddenly leapt to her paws, and ran to the warrior den where Squirrelflight was napping. "Squirrelflight!" she yowled.

Squirrelflight was still half asleep when her head shot up and she said, "I'msorryFirestarIdidn'tmeantoeatyour-"

She was cut off and fully woken by Dovewing. "Can you hear better now?"

Squirrelflight blinked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday you said you found Firestar's ears, so you have more ears now and can hear better, right?"

"Last I knew, Firestar's ears were still firmly attached to his head."

"You didn't answer the question."

"No, I cannot hear any better, okay? Now go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"Aww, I was hoping I could steal her ears so I could hear better," Berrynose said mournfully as they padded away.

"Yeah… then we could eavesdrop on all of Firestars conversations." Brightheart agreed.

An evil gleam appeared in Hollyleaf's eyes. "Maybe we _can_ eavesdrop on him. Follow me." She began to climb the rocks to Firestar's den.

Dovewing, Berrynose, and Brightheart all exchanged a glance, then followed. After reaching the top, Hollyleaf pressed her ear to the wall of Firestar's den. The others followed her example and listened to Firestar.

"I love you Sand-"

"Ewww!" the three cats jumped back from the wall.

* * *

"I love you Sand-"

"Ewww!" Firestar heard a yell from outside.

* * *

Blackstar woke up hours later when some warriors shook him awake.

"Blackstar! What in twoleg monsters name happened to you?"

"I sneezed."

"You just _sneezed? _Okay, let's go, we still have about a hundred squirrels left."

While chewing on a squirrel back in camp, Blackstar had a terrific thought. If I declared war on ThunderClan next gathering, I could win all of their catnip!

* * *

**Uh-oh… Anyway, if you want a specific cat to eat the plant, tell me in a review. Review! Review!**

**-leafdapple**

**P.S. I joined one of the two LightClans! Yay! And I think all of the chapter will be short, but there will probably be a few that have more than six hundred words.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all and thank you reviewers! On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Breezepelt sulked at the back of a border patrol. He'd had a bad time in the Dark Forest the night before. Suddenly he noticed a sweet and attractive smell in the air. Looking up, he saw that no one else seemed to have noticed. And they weren't watching him. He followed the scent until he found the source: a small patch of plants. He sniffed them. There was the smell, but much stronger this time. It couldn't hurt to try one leaf, right…?

* * *

Blackstar frowned. He wondered if it would be hard to convince Firestar to give him catnip. He'd just have to try.

"Blackstar, we found your tail!"

"Really? Where is it?"

"Outside."

They padded out of the den. Cats were crowded in the middle of the clearing, looking at something.

"Out of my way," Blackstar growled.

The crowd parted to reveal a rat's tail in the middle.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me, that you were eavesdropping on me and Sandstorm?"

"Uhh… no?" Dovewing said hopefully.

"Alright, you cats are eating Jayfeather's herbs whether you like it or not."

"No! Herbs!" And they ran away screaming. Again.

"What am I going to do with those- wait, four? Not Dovewing too!"

"Wow that was a late reaction," Sandstorm commented.

"This can't be! They'll spread the plant through the entire Clan until everyone is crazy, we have to stop them!"

"Calm down Firestar, we just have to keep an eye on them."

"Right… an eye on them..." He walked away muttering.

Sandstorm sighed. It was up to her to watch the crazy- no, _insane_- cats. She scanned the clearing until she spotted them in a corner, whispering. She padded around them from a good distance and hid nearby.

"-And then we should attack ShadowClan, right?" Hollyleaf was saying.

"Right," answered the rest.

"Okay, you are dismissed to wreak havoc. Do your assigned missions." They dispersed in different directions.

"Fox dung," Sandstorm cursed. She padded to the warriors den where most of them were sleeping at the moment. "Wake up!"

Most of the warriors' heads shot up.

"Listen up," Sanstorm started, "Brightheart, Berrynose, Dovewing, and Hollyleaf have all swallowed a strange plant that is making them act crazy. Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, go after Berrynose, Cloudtail and Dustpelt, you are going after Brightheart, Birchfall and Squirrelflight go after Hollyleaf, and I'm taking Whitewing to find Dovewing. Do not under any circumstances accept something to eat from them. Now go!"

* * *

Blackstar stared at the tail, an expression of relief covering his face. "My tail!" he cried. He tried sticking the rat tail to where his real tail was, and when it didn't stick he took another look at it. "I wonder why I'm holding a rat tail? Whatever, now we must celebrate my reunion with my tail." He sent a random warrior to get some stevia and they partied for the rest of the day.

* * *

**I had to force myself to write this, so I hope it was not in vain. I'd like to request that you stop giving me suggestions until I next ask, because some very nice reviewers gave me enough suggestions to occupy me. Also, check out my sister leefpool's stories.**

**-leafdapple3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here! Don't have much to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

* * *

"Hey like total Dark Forest cats," Breezepelt called, "you should like totally try this like totally awesome plant that I like totally found!"

"Breezepelt, what are you doing?" Tigerclaw growled.

"I found this like totally awsome plant that you should like totally eat!"

"Breezepelt, we're carnivores, we like blood, and more blood, and more blood…"

"Please?" Breezepelt gave the gathered cats kit-eyes.

A rumble of "okay"s rippled through the cats, and they lined up to eat the plant.

* * *

"Oh. My. Starclan. I found a new herb!" Mothwing cried. She sniffed it. If it was poisonous, she felt sure that Willowshine could handle the job of medicine cat. She ate a leaf and felt something coming over her. I suppose this is death, she thought. goodbye world. And then the everything went dark.

* * *

"Cats of ShadowClan! We shall declare war on ThunderClan, but first we must pretend to be beavers!"

"Hooray! Hooray!"

* * *

"Millie!" Dovewing said, giggling madly, "you should eat this plant, it's really good!"

"Um… just one leaf." She took a tentative bite, then another, then another.

"How is it?" Dovewing asked.

"Pigeons," Millie giggled.

"Yay!"

* * *

"Dark Forest warriors, we must become innocent kits and take over the Clans! Muhahahahahaha!"

"Yeah!"

"We shall destroy them!"

"Yeah!"

"And you will keep agreeing with everything I say!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Willowshine, I believe in StarClan."

"And you didn't before?"

"Nope! I'm going to go tell Mistystar now." She bounded across the camp and into Mistystar's den. "Mistystar, wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

"I believe in StarClan!"

"That's nice." Mistystar laid her head on her paws. "Wait, you believe in StarClan? We must celebrate! Except no one else knew you didn't believe… oh well, we'll just have to tell them."

"Yay! Party!"

* * *

**Yay! Party! Should it have details? Okay, if you want more good stories, check out my sister, leefpool. Yes, it is supposed to be spelled that way.**

**-leafdapple3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I give you... chapter 7! And I may just drop ****Pranked** **because I'm getting busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own stevia… Or Warriors.**

* * *

"Cats of RiverClan, you are gathered here today to receive an important message. Your medicine cat, Mothwing, has just believed in StarClan."

"She didn't believe in StarClan before? But she's a medicine cat!"

"Calm down, she had her reasons. Now we must celebrate her belief! It's time to party! We shall declare her belief and party with the rest of the Clans at the gathering tonight!"

"Yay!"

* * *

"ShadowClan warriors, tonight at the gathering we shall be declaring war on ThunderClan!"

"Yes! How long I have been waiting for this moment."

"Down with ThunderClan! Down with ThunderClan!"

"Muhahahahaha!"

"Up with ShadowClan!"

* * *

Breezepelt walked out of the warrior den the morning after infecting the Dark Forest (without grooming his pelt) to find the Clan in utter chaos. Some cats were jumping off the high rock, while others were trying to catch rabbits while they were really only chasing their tails. He ran back to his nest and found that the leftover stevia was gone.

* * *

"I'm a happy rabbit, I'm a happy rabbit I'm a…."

"Er- Firestar, Millie is acting kind of weird." Graystripe told his downcast leader.

"Uh- huh. Serves her right for being a horrible mother."

"What are you talking about? And don't say that about her, she's a perfectly wonderful mother!"

"No, she gives too much attention to Briarlight and too little to the rest of her kits. She ate a plant that makes cats crazy."

"How do we make her un-crazy?"

"You have to make her throw up."

"I'll get some of that herb from Jayfeather."

"That won't work. They run away screaming every time they hear the word 'herb.'"

"I'll have to find another way, then." He stalked away.

* * *

"Blackstar, we found Brokenstar in the middle of our territory."

"He must want to take back leadership of ShadowClan! I will meet him and face him, one on one! Take me to Brokenstar."

"Yes, Blackstar." The never-before-seen warrior led him to the middle of the forest where a mouse was nibbling on a seed. Blackstar dropped into a hunting crouch. With a yowl he leaped at the mouse. "Die, Brokenstar!"

The mouse was so surprised that it didn't even try to escape. Backstar dealt the fatal blow and yowled while running back to camp, "Brokenstar is defeated, I am still your leader!"

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" the cats cheered as ha ran into camp.

"And now," Brokenstar called, "it is time to… take a nap.

And all the cats fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, a war is coming. And a party. I might not update quite as often as usual because the reason of cold season. In other words, I'm getting busier.**

**-leafdapple3**


	8. Chapter 8

**The chapter of… what chapter number is it again? Oh yeah, eight! I can't believe I've made it this far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Blackstar watched impatiently as cats padded single-file onto the island. Once the rest of the Clan leaders had jumped onto the tree branch, he called for order. "Firestar, you go first." He flicked his tail at the ThunderClan leader.

Firestar blinked in surprise, then stepped forward with an air of authority. "Prey in ThunderClan is running well. I have nothing more to say." He stepped back and gestured for Onestar to go next.

"Rabbits are in abundance, in WindClan, and blah blah blah yay! done."

The other leaders (besides Blackstar) gave him a funny look, then Mistystar started. "As usual, fish are flowing well in the river. Mothwing has just put her belief in StarClan, and yes, she didn't believe before, so we decided to bring the celebrations to the rest of the Clans at the gathering."

"Hate to break up the party," Blackstar said, giggling madly, "but I declare war on ThunderClan!"

ThunderClan and ShadowClan immediately started fighting each other- or rather ShadowClan started fighting ThunderClan. Clouds covered the moon, but nobody seemed to notice.

* * *

_**Up in StarClan…**_

"Can you see what's happening?"

"No, Bluestar covered the moon, so I can't see a thing."

"Seriously? We have to find a new way to show that we're mad at them that _does not_ cover our vision."

"Yeah, I agree."

Two cats were leaning over a pool, trying to see beyond the clouds above the island. The first talker poked the water with a claw. "I wish I knew how to make the clouds leave," he muttered.

"Yeah. Well, I'm just going to go down there and tell them to stop fighting."

The first cat snorted. "Good luck with that. You know how ThunderClan and ShadowClan are, they totally hate each other."

"I know, but we're in StarClan remember? All powerful?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Speaker number two dove into the pool. And the only reason everyone thinks there are stars in our pelts is because the water droplets in our fur, he thought.

* * *

"Stop!" Firestar roared.

Everyone looked up at him, and the a StarClan warrior burst from the clouds.

* * *

**Who's side are you on? ShadowClan or ThunderClan? Please tell me! Also, to all reviewers who aren't guests, if you have a Warriors fan fiction I will go to your profile and read it, and most likely favorite it as a reward for reviewing. I like most Warriors fan fictions, so I will probably favorite it, review it, and if it's incomplete I will follow it. I'm already reading a few fics by you awesome reviewers.**

**-leafdapple3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, let me see… Yes I will Favorite and review your story, but if you have more than one story, I will only read one of them, got it? Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

The cats all stared up as the glowing StarClan cat floated gently to the ground.

"Cats of the Clans, I-" He sniffed the air. "Ohhhh, what is that delicious smell?" He wandered around the clearing until he found what he was looking for; a plant. He gobbled down part of it immediately, then said, "I must bring this back to StarClan," and floated back into the sky.

And the cats started fighting again. Firestar growled and attacked Blackstar.

"Ahhh! Mommy!" Blackstar ran around in circles on the ground with Firestar hot on his heels. "Go away!" he said whinily.

"No," FIrestar yowled, "you declared war, and now you are getting war!"

"Tigerstar help me!"

And then Tiger_kit_ fell from the sky. He was followed by Brokenkit, Thistlekit, Maplekit, and a number of other evil cats that had "become innocent kits."

The cats slowly stopped battling to stare at the kits, while the leaders and medicine cats just stared blankly, having no idea what was happening.

"Dark Forest, attack!" Tigerkit yowled in his kit voice. Most of the kits jumped on Firestar, while the rest attacked Brambleclaw. Unfortunately, with their tiny teeth and claws they were unable to so much as scratch their opponents, who shook them off easily.

"Tigerstar, what are you doing here?"

"We, the Dark Forest, have become innocent kits of evil."

"You can't be innocent and evil at the same time."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Like I'd ever listen to you."

"I'm going to need to kill you now."

"Why would you kill a harmless little kit?"

"Because you are evil, I have to kill you while you're still tiny and easy to get."

"Are you sure it's going to be so easy? You forget, I have many moons of experience."

"Then let's find out!" Firestar lunged.

* * *

**Okay… I finally got that done! Hooray! Umm… yeah. Firestar is trying to kill a kit. That is quite unlike him, but at least it's Tigerstar/kit.**

**-leafdapple3**


	10. Chapter 10

**The chapter is complete, my Lord. I present it to you in hopes that it is well pleasing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

_Then let's find out! Firestar lunged._

Tigerkit dodged, but was caught by his tail. "Hey, let go!" he squealed.

"Not until you're dead."

Tigerkit scratched Firestar's nose.

"Ow!" He let go.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Tigerkit dove under the ThunderClan leader's belly, scratching it along the way, and struggled up the great oak. "As former leader of ShadowClan, I-"

"I'm a former leader of ShadowClan too!" Brokenkit was suddenly in the tree with him.

"But I'm the most recent former leader!"

"But I'm the oldest."

"But I'm the-"

"Break it up, you two." Maplekit scrambled up the tree. "I'm the oldest, so I should be the leader."

"You aren't a former leader, you're nothing but an old mangepelt with half-Clan kits!"

"Why you-"

A sound of hissing came from up the tree. The kits had apparently started fighting tooth and claw over who should be leader of ShadowClan.

Blackstar's voice echoed across the clearing. "I'm the current ShadowClan leader, so you worthless kits will just have to deal with it."

"Hey!"

"We're not worthless."

"And we're not kits."

"Judging by your tiny size and your kit-like actions, you are worthless kits. I wouldn't give a mouse tail for you."

There were three tiny squeaks of rage, and then Blackstar fell out of the tree.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Brokenkit laughed. "And now I will be your leader!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"Die!"

Two kits fell from the tree, Maplekit and Tigerkit.

"ShadowClan is mine again!"

* * *

**I'm sure you can guess who said that. ;)**

**-leafdapple3**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is being posted later in the day than usual isn't it? Oh well, I'm feeling distinctly un-inspired today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

_Up in StarClan…_

"Everyone must try this plant!" the brown cat yowled.

"What are you talking about, Thunderstar?"

"This is a wonderful plant! If everyone ate it, there would be peace and prosperity for all time."

"Thunderstar, what are you doing?" Bluestar's voice boomed across the clearing.

"Well, I found this great plant on the island when I went there to calm all the Clan cats down. Try it, it's delicious!"

"Well, if it will stop your annoying begging."

"Yay!"

Bluestar's eyes widened as the delicious taste flooded her mouth. "Must… eat… more!"

And that's how StarClan got infected.

_Back on the island…_

The stevia-fied cats began wailing in terror, while the others simply thought, why are they so scared? He's only a kit!"

"My first order as restored ShadowClan leader will be… shut up!"

Everyone fell silent. "Kit killer!" an unknown cat yowled.

Broken_**kit**_ was so shocked he committed suicide. He was indeed a kit killer.

"And now I will be the leader!" Tigerkit scrambled up the tree. "My first order as restored leader will be-"

"Mate killer!" another unknown cat yowled.

Tigerkit was so surprised that he fell out of the tree and broke the neck of a random cat's mate.

"And now I will be leader!" Maplekit scrambled up the tree. "My first order as leader will be-"

"Kit drowner!"

Maplekit was so shocked she fell out of the tree, fell into the water, and drowned.

"Hooray!" the crazed cats cheered, while the normal cats just stared, (they seem to do that alot) wondering what had gotten into them.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't horrible. As I said in the first authors note, I'm feeling uninspired. By the way, I'm up for suggestions on which cats should eat stevia! Yay!**

**-leafdapple3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Think what you may, but I think this chapter is insanely short and boring.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

"Silence!" Blackstar yowled. "We still have to deal with the rest of them." He flicked his tail at Hawkfrost and the rest of the rest of the kits. "ShadowClan attack!"

All the ShadowClan cats (and the WindClan ones) leapt. The leaping cats included medicine cats and Mothwing. They shredded the poor kits (:( ) to the horror of a lot of Thunder and RiverClan cats.

"ThunderClan, we're going back to camp!"

And so the Thunder and RiverClan cats fled.

_When ThunderClan returned to camp…_

The camp was an even bigger mess than the island. Apparently Squirrelflight had eaten the plant again, and now the Clan was in utter chaos.

_When RiverClan returned to camp…_

"As the rest of the Clans are either insane or at war, we must instead celebrate on our own. Senior warriors, go catch at least three fish each. Everyone else, decorate the dens and ground with feathers, pretty pebbles, and shells. Kits are not allowed out of camp, but they can still help with the decorations."

The RiverClan cats feasted on fish. Once they finished, they started arguing over who got which pebbles and shells and feathers. The kits snuck the best decorations out from under their noses.

* * *

**I've got some not-so-very-great news. I will not be updating this story or Pranked as often from now on. I entered in a write-100-words-every-day-for-100-days challenge on the blog mentioned at the top of my profile, and I chose one of my original stories for it, and this story is interfering with my creative spirit. So, yeah. Yes, the insane Clans and Mothwing tore those helpless kits to pieces.**

**-leafdapple3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait! Here be the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

* * *

When Mothwing arrived at camp, she saw that RiverClan had been celebrating… without her. She searched the ground and walls of camp while everyone stared at her. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she wailed, "the stones aren't pretty enough!"

Everyone kept staring, except for Willowshine. She was sleeping in her nest and StarClan was talking to her.

_**In Willowshine's dream…**_

"Willowshine, we have an important prophecy for you," Bluestar said, trying to keep a straight face. "Kits shall eat pebbles and fresh-kill will roar, and then the shells will be no more."

_**End of Willowshine's dream**_

Willowshine woke with a start. Fresh-kill will roar… what does it mean? A yowl from outside startled her out of her thoughts.

"The stones aren't pretty enough!"

She got up and padded outside to find Mothwing franticly leaping around the camp and staring at the ground.

"Mothwing what are you doing?"

"They aren't pretty enough!" she wailed again.

"They're just pebbles."

"You lie!"

Willowshine looked at her skeptically. "They are just _pebbles_."

"What do you mean?" If cats could cry Mothwing would have burst into tears.

"Pebbles are meaningless lumps of stone."

"But my friend Stonerock, he's a pebble, and he can talk, so that means they're not meaningless, they're alive."

Everyone stared some more.

"Mothwing I think you've gone crazy."

* * *

Firestar woke the day after the gathering to find Millie staring straight into his eyes. He started up and bumped heads with her.

"Ow." Millie looked hurt. "Why did you bump my head?"

"You startled me!"

"That's no excuse."

"You should have been more careful about what you stared at."

"Shut up," Sandstorm mumbled from her place next to Firestar.

He glanced at Millie and flicked his tail for her to go.

Millie pouted, but left anyway.

* * *

"ShadowClan will never give in! We will attack tonight!"

* * *

**How was that? I hope it was good! Oh, and I have a forum, CactusClan, please join! I might try to update a teensy bit faster.**

**-leafdapple3**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for the long wait! Here is your chapter. Oh and you might want to read the end author's note when you finish the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Willowshine was startled later that day by the strange events that occurred. She was rushed to the nursery the next day to check up on the kits, who weren't feeling very well. She brought juniper berries and poppy seeds. When she got there she felt the kits stomachs on a whim. She frowned. It felt like there was something hard in their bellies. She went to the medicine den to retrieve some yarrow. Mothwing was staring at a butterfly. She brought the yarrow back to the nursery, chewed it into a pulp, and forced the young kits to swallow it. And they vomited pebbles.

_Kits will eat pebbles…_

She shook the thought away and gave the kits some poppy seeds. Next, she went to the fresh-kill pile. There were a few water voles among the fish, so she picked one and brought it to the medicine den. She was just about to take a bite when it opened it's mouth and emitted a sound similar to a roar. She carried it quickly out of the den, and saw that the entire fresh-kill pile was roaring. Along with everyone else, she stared.

Everyone else, except Mothwing.

Mothwing had fallen asleep while staring at the butterfly….

* * *

Breeze_**STAR**_ stared down at _**HIS**_ (crazy) Clan with satisfaction. Half of the cats were banging their heads on rocks or the ground and eating stevia. The other half was staring at him as if he were Windstar herself. And eating stevia.

"Everyone look at me and copy what I do!"

Everyone's heads _snapped_ in his direction.

Once Breeze_**STAR**_ was sure that everyone was looking at him, he jumped off of his rock, laughing maniacally.

Once everyone had joined in, all the rabbits in the moor ran to the bottom of their burrows and didn't come out until the next day.

* * *

"ShadowClan! The time has come, the time to attack! ThunderClan will die!"

Everyone rushed out of camp with Blackstar in the lead.

A few cats tripped over roots and fell to the ground with dazed expressions, and a lot of branches and stuff were _snapped._

* * *

Firestar watched the steviafied cats intently. They were sitting together in a group and speaking in low voices. He heard a sound like _snapping_ branches. His head _snapped_ in the direction of the _snapping_. The entrance brambles started to _snap _and ShadowClan burst through the entrance.

* * *

**Ta-da! Hope you liked it. I keep putting off this battle, hehehe. Okay, I want to try to get to forty reviews, so, the fortieth reviewer gets this virtual kitty: (='.'=) And this giant cookie: (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::) **_**And**_ **a chapter dedicated just to them. Don't wait for other people to review so that you can be the fortieth, everyone will be doing that, so it would be better to just review and give other people the opportunity to be the fortieth. Also, the first reviewer to tell me how many times the words "snap" "snapped" and "snapping" showed up throughout the chapter and get it right gets to decide what happens next chapter in WindClan, StarClan, or RiverClan.**

**-leafdappple3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sooo… Am I updating faster than usual? XD**

**Also… Forty reviews. Didn't happen. I'm disappointed.**

**Shira The Mage decided what gets to happen this chapter for pointing out all of the "snap" words first. She decided… well, I'll tell you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Littlekit, and her littermates, were hanging their heads in shame. Why? They ate pebbles. And they had known perfectly well that they shouldn't do it. But they had, and their mother, Duskfur, was scolding them.

"You ate pebbles! How many times have I told you not to eat pebbles? Yes, they are shiny like fish, but they aren't for eating! They are for looking at and admiring, because they are pretty."

"Yes, mama," they said in unison.

"And-"

"Duskfur, I think you've scolded them enough," said Mosspelt, the other queen.

Duskfur glanced at her, and sighed. "I suppose you are right. Just don't eat pebbles again!"

"Yes mama."

"Now go play."

"Yes mama."

"But don't hurt each other."

"Yes mama."

"And if you eat pebbles again I'll punish you."

"Yes mama."

"And don't go near the river, it's dangerous."

"Yes mama."

"And be careful if you go on anything high up, Crookedstar from the old territories dislocated his jaw when he fell off of

a log."

"Yes mama."

"And don't sneak into the medicine den."

"Yes mama."

"Don't eat too much fish, you'll get a belly ache."

"Yes mama."

"Don't disturb anyone who is sleeping."

"Yes mama."

"Now go play."

"Yes mama."

The kits walked slowly out of the den and started playing moss ball. Littlekit asked Mothwing for a moss ball.

She simply stared at Littlekit, then said in a grouchy tone of voice: "Get it yourself."

Willowshine shoved herself in front of Yellowfang- I mean, Mothwing- and gave Littlekit the moss ball. But just before

they started playing moss ball, she noticed something strange. All of the shells were gone.

* * *

Mosskit looked down at the cats below, and sighed. Do you think she's sane? Oh no, she isn't. She just sighed because there were not as many cats who had eaten the plant as she would have liked. She stomped up to her mother. "Mama, make Jayfeather eat it! He needs something to cheer him up!"

"NO WAY!" And then Bluestar ran away, screaming like a twoleg she-kit.

Mosskit sighed again. "I guess I'll just have to do it myself. Tonight.

Just then Snowkit bounced up to her.

"Do you want to play Chop?"

"Sure." _Anything to pass the time_. "So how should we play it?"

"Let's play the kind where we have to bite off each other's tails."

"Okay."

Chop was a game that the insane StarClan kits had made up. They got to choose a certain body part to chop of. They chased each other around trying to bite of the selected body part of the opposing player. The body part grew back right away, of course, but this game just proves that the StarClan kits are truly the most insane of all the insane cats.

* * *

And ShadowClan burst through the entrance. "ShadowClan warriors, catnip!"

The battle looked ferocious in the eyes of the kit watching from the nursery, but in reality the ShadowClan warriors hadn't scratched a single ThunderClan warrior since the beginning of the fight. Cherrykit, Molekit, Lilykit, and Seedkit, were all watching the battle with wide eyes.

"Do you think we'll win?" Seedkit's voice quavered. She was staring at her father, who was being pinned down by a ShadowClan warrior.

But then, her father flung the warrior off and it ran away yowling something about mice loving to swim in trees. And suddenly the battle was over. The ShadowClan warriors just stopped fighting and padded away.

Seedkit just stared, confused. And so did everyone else.

Jayfeather came out of his den. "Is anyone hurt?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay whatever."

And everything went back to normal.

* * *

**Like it? I hope so. Shira The Mage wanted a chapter about kits. I didn't know the names of the RiverClan kits, so I made one up, and there aren't any kits in WindClan in The Last Hope, which is when this takes place. **_**But**_ **I made up some and have stuck them in a mini clip!**

* * *

Grasskit goggled up at his leader, Breeze_**STAR**_. Everyone liked Breeze_**STAR**_ and they had no idea why. He munched on a stevia leaf, and asked, "Breezestar why do we like you?"

"Well, first of all, kit, My name is Breeze_**STAR**_, not Breezestar. You like me because I brought you the plant.

"Oh. Thank you, Breeze_**STAR**_."

* * *

**There you go.** **And the honours of being the fortieth reviewer is still up! Please don't just wait for review thirty-nine to come and then seize your chance and write the fortieth review, it's a great idea, but a lot of people will be trying it, so it won't work. That's all, till next time!**

**-leafdapple3**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was reading my sister's Halloween special for her story, so I though "I should do that too!" So here it is. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

As you saw in the previous chapter, they recovered from the attack quickly. But they were not prepared for what would happen next...

* * *

Jayfeather yawned. There was no work for him to do, so he decided to get some sleep after downing a thrush. It was dusk, after all. When he went to his nest, he was swept into the world of dreams almost immediately. He was standing in a grassy clearing surrounded by ferns and maple trees.

"Hello, Jayfeather," said an extremely _creepy_ voice.

He whipped around. A kit was standing behind him. "Who are you?"

"I am Mosskit, daughter of Bluestar and Oakheart."

"Ah. Do you have a message for me?"

"Of a sort. You need to eat the plant."

As you can see, dear reader, Mosskit is a wonderful actor.

"What plant?"

"The plant of _insanity_."

"I don't want to eat that! I'll go _insane_!"

"You must."

"Fine," he grumbled. He woke up and left for the place just inside of the border of ShadowClan where the stevia grew.

He eyed it nervously, though he couldn't see.

He took a tentative bite. It was delicious, but he kept himself from eating more than he needed. He ate a couple more leaves. And then three more, then headed back to camp. Once he was in his den, everything went _black_.

* * *

Firestar was watching the clearing nervously. The _insane__cats_ had been getting more and more active.

"_Death_ to all opposers of the Plant." There was a whisper behind him.

He jumped and turned around. Jayfeather was standing there with an odd look in his eyes.

"Oh, Jayfeather, I thought you were one of the _insane __cats_."

"I am."

"Good, now- wait what?"

Jayfeather _cackled_ maniacally, unsheathing his claws.

"Jayfeather…"

Jayfeather lifted a paw to strike.

Firestar dodged, but only just.

Next Jayfeather summoned a large amount of _spiders_ from nowhere.

Firestar was wrapped in _spider web_, but, of course, he broke through.

"Jayfeather, stop this at once!"

Jayfeather just laughed, running away and _cackling_.

* * *

Willowshine was watching Mothwing, who was still staring at a wall.

Mothwing suddenly stood up and turned to Willowshine. "_Death_ to all who oppose the Plant."

Willowshine stared in shock.

_Large orange things_ started to fall down in front of her. Mothwing broke a hole in the wall of the den and ran away, _cackling_.

* * *

Blackstar was minding his own crazy business.

But then he had an urge to get up and do something. So he got up and left the den, and at the same time as all of his Clanmates said: "_Death_ to all who oppose the plant." And then _black_ stuff started to fall from the sky.

* * *

Breeze_**STAR**_ watched **_HIS_** Clan. _**HE**_ thought today would be a great day, or so _**HE**_ felt.

And then Breeze_**STAR**_ felt a strange urge, and with the rest of the Clan said, "_death_ to all who oppose the plant."

_StarClan cats started floating around the camp, saying: "woooooooooooooooooooo, oooooooooooooooooooo!"_ The cats ran around screaming, though there was no need.

* * *

**The black things were scraps of cloth, I wanted to save ghosts for last and for WindClan, and I couldn't think of anything for ShadowClan. I'm canceling the fortieth review thing. It's taking too long. :P Happy Halloween! And whoever first tells me in a review how many Halloween related things I mention in the chapter gets to choose what happens next chapter! The thing that happens may not follow the story line, it depends on what it is. If Shira The Mage is the first to tell me she won't win, since she won last time. All Halloween related things are italicized, they won't be bolded, though.**

**-leafdapple3**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is not your chapter, Indigostartherandomkitty, I need this chapter to tell you guys something… I'm changing my username to Smileyorangekitty! :3 Oh yeah, and I didn't really cancel the fortieth review thing :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Breeze_**STAR **_ate a mouse with stevia as a side. It was delicious. Everyone stared as if _**HE**_ were doing something crazy. "Stop staring like that!"

* * *

Firestar watched the kitties of craziness. They were being crazy. "Be quiet!"

They started whispering and jumping off cliffs.

* * *

"Never deny me!" Mothwing roared. Willowshine bowed. "I will kill you, Mothwing, if you want me to."

* * *

Blackstar stared at everything. It was sparkly. He fell on his face and bleh.

* * *

"Mommy, I had to tell Jayfeather to eat it all by myself."

"IDON'TCAREDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!"

And Bluestar ran away screaming like a two-leg she-kit.

Speaking of two-legs… Mosskit stared at the two-leg place and saw turkey.

* * *

**The only part of this chapter that is canon to the storyline, except for the StarClan part.**

**-leafdapple3 is soon to be Smileyorangekitty**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiya! Sorry it's been so long, go ahead and blame me by throwing tomatoes. I hate them. By the way, this is the Thanksgiving special.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or Harry Potter.

* * *

Mary-Sue (a twoleg) put the turkey on her table. She and her family were Americans celebrating Thanksgiving day.

Just as her husband, Gary-Stu, was about to cut it, the turkey disappeared. They stared in bewilderment.

* * *

Mosskit laughed evilly. She had just made a turkey disappear off the table of some twolegs. She was by the pool and had been looking at the turkey just before her mother ran off screaming "IDON'TCAREDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" like a twoleg she-kit.

Just as Mosskit was going to start eating the turkey, Bluestar came running over, still screaming, "DIE," like a twoleg she-kit, and "accidentally" knocked the turkey into the pool and down to ThunderClan.

* * *

Firestar heard a 'thump' outside of his den, and poked his head out to see a delicious smelling giant lump of brownish meat. He dragged it in without a second thought and took a large bite.

* * *

Mosskit watched in outrage as Firestar ate her precious turkey. He was going to pay. She sent some fox dung into the turkey, and Firestar choked.

* * *

He choked on his next taste, and looked inside of his meat-lump. There was fox dung inside of it. Outraged, he decided to blame Squirrelflight, and left his den.

"Squirrelflight!"

"Yes Firedung?"

"It's _Firestar_, and why, may I ask, did you stuff dung in my meat lump?"

"What's a meat lump? What's dung? Can I eat you?"

"A meat lump is a lump of meat- Oh, why do I bother?"

Squirrelflight was now chewing on her tail, and trying to chase it at the same time.

"I give up." He went back to his den, and what he found surprised him. Standing on his nest was a small crow. Instead of catching it, Firestar randomly asked, "who are you?"

"Mobby, sir, Mobby the housecrow."

"Housecrow?

"Yes. Mobby serves a noble Clan."

"Why don't you sit down, Mobby?" To Firestar's surprise, tears welled in Mobby's eyes.

"Sit down?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Offend Mobby, sir? No one has ever asked Mobby to sit down."

"Well you can't have met many decent warriors then."

Mobby shook his head, then looked horrified. He started stuffing his head in the turkey, making sure to get the dung all over his head.

* * *

**Rusty vs Harry anyone? You have to admit, they have such similar-ish stories. Lol. Hope you enjoyed that. Oh, and on my forum I hosting a little review marathon thingy, if you like reviewing just look up CactusClan in the search. You don't have to be a member of the forum to join some of the activities I host! There are some boundaries, of course.**

**-Smileyorangekitty**


End file.
